


Unexpected

by orphan_account



Series: Hamburrger 2: Return of the Gay [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Angelica comes out to her dad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

"Dad?" Angie was sitting at the kitchen table, coloring one of Ellie's Disney princess books. 

"Yeah?" Her dad sat across from her, typing furiously on his laptop. He had barely glanced up.

"I'm gay."

There was a pause, then a, "Hey, same." He didn't even bother to look up this time.

"You're married to a woman."

"Whatever. Gay, bi, same thing." Alexander shrugged. His eyes still hadn't met Angie's.

Angie shrugged too. "Is that what Aunt Angelica meant about who you dated in high school?"

Alex laughed. "I'm not sure the bisexuality alone is enough to make it worth noting."

"Well, then, who did you date in high school?"

"Who are  _you_ dating in high school?"

Angie sighed. "I assume there's no chance of you telling me first?"

"Not at all."

"Theo Burr."

Alex's head jerked up. "Aaron Burr's daughter?"

"That's the one." 

Alex laughed. "Be careful with that one. Her dad's not entirely trustworthy."

"Is  _he_ who you dated in high school?"

Alex turned back to his work.

"I'm asking Aunt Angelica."

[Angie] did dad date aaron burr in high school?

[aunt angelica]: What moves you to ask?

[aunt angelica]: (Yes.)

[Angie]: oh, god save us all. i assume there was a bad breakup there?

[aunt angelica]: The worst.

[aunt angelica]: Oh, and while you're interrogating Alexander, ask him about John Laurens.

Angie smiled, dropping her phone back into her pocket. "Aunt Angelica says to ask you about John Laurens."

Alex laughed. "Just another old boyfriend. One of the cuter ones. You know, if you ever want to date  _his_ daughter, I would find that far preferable."

"Sorry, Dad. I think I'm pretty much stuck on Theo."

"Well, it was worth a shot."


End file.
